doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Héctor Rocha
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|229 px thumb|229px|Héctor doblando la película [[Cruzada]] thumb|229px|Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce de [[Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega junto a los actores que los interpretan: Daniel Lacy, Héctor Rocha, Jahel Morga, Gerardo Alonso, Héctor Mena y David Allende.]] Héctor Rocha Mundo es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de Marcus Daimon En Digimon Data Squat, y Soma de León Menor en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Inicios En el Doblaje Se sabe que inicio en el doblaje gracias a una llamada de broma que le realizo a un amigo, entonces su amigo le dijo que si era tan bueno imitando voces pues que se metiera a hacer doblaje. thumb|right|229 px|Entrevista a Hector Rocha Filmografía Películas Orlando Bloom *Nueva York, te amo - David (2009) *Cruzada - Balian (2005) Jason Schwartzman *Viaje a Darjeeling - Jack Warthman (2007) *Yo amo Huckabees - Albert Markovski (2004) Marlon Wayans *Requiem for a Dream - Tyrone C. Love *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? - Malcolm Johnson Matt Damon *Inseparablemente juntos - Bob Tenor (2003) *El talentoso Sr. Ripley - Tom Ripley (Redoblaje) Otros *Contaminados - Brice (Ashlee Brian) (2013) *Un atrevido Don Juan - Danny (Jeremy Luke) (2013) *Una familia peligrosa - Sr. Lemercier (Cédric Zimmerlin) y Voces adicionales (2013) *El redentor - Voces adicionales (2013) *Un lugar secreto - Tierney (David Lyons) (2013) (versión videomax) *Broken City - Billy Taggart (Mark Wahlberg) (2013) *Viviendo al límite - Alien (James Franco) (2012) *The Haunting of Whaley House - Ray Roundtree (Jason Owsley) (2012) *Nazis en el centro de la Tierra - Brian Moak (2012) *Fuego con fuego - Llamar (50 Cent) (2012) *Nuestro hermano idiota - Ned (Paul Rudd) (2011) *Get the Gringo - Voces adicionales (2011) *Larry Crowne - Dell Gordo (Wilmer Valderrama) (2011) *La princesa y el pony - John Smith (2011) *Red State - (2011) *Trespass - Jonah (Cam Gigandet) (2011) *Medianoche en París - Salvador Dalí (Adrien Brody) (2011) *Nacidos para matar - Meier (Aden Young) (2011) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Val Valenzuela (John Leguizamo) (2011) *Source Code - Colter Stevens (Jake Gyllenhaal) (2011) *Scream 4 - Dewey Riley (David Arquette) (2011) *El guardaespaldas 2 - Billy (Ben Chaplin) (2011) *Bachillerato - Travis Breaux (Sean Marquette) (2010) (Segunda versión) *Conoceras al hombre de tus sueños - Roy Channing (Josh Brolin) (2010) *Enamorado de un sueño - Voces adicionales (2010) *Ceremony - Marshall (Reece Thompson) (2010) *Stone - Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) (2010) *Los indestructibles - Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) (2010) *El discurso del rey - Insertos (2010) *Night Train - Voces adicionales (2009) *Una pareja dispareja - Phillip Morris (Ewan McGregor) (2009) *Yo soy el amor - Edoardo Recchi Jr (Flavio Parenti) (2009) *Vértigo - Fred (Nicolas Giraud) (2009) *Mi segunda vez - Aram (Justin Bartha) (2009) *La Dulce Vida - Tim (Samuel Roukin) (2008) *27 bodas - Trent (Maulik Pancholy) (2008) ]] *Canción de Mallorca - Dickie (Rhys Ifans) (2007) (2da Versión) *Sombras - Troy (Max Kasch) (2007) *Agua sangrienta - Participación sin identificar (2007) *Reno 911! - Teniente Jim Dangle (Jim Dangle) (2007) *El Pequeño Tallarín - Mati Gueta (Yiftach Klein) (2007) *Una loca película épica - Edward (Kal Penn) (2007) *Notas de un Escándalo - Steven Connolly (Andrew Simpson) (2006) *La profecía (2006) - Tom (Reggie Austin) *Los Hamilton - David Hamilton (Samuel Child) (2006) *El chico de la abuela - J.P. (2006) *Pequeña Miss Sunshine - Frank Ginsberg (Steve Carell) (2006) *Mi súper ex-novia - Vaughn Haige (Rainn Wilson) (2006) *Masacre en el bosque - Andy (Craig Stovin) (2006) *Vacaciones en familia - D.J Johnson (2005) *De rebote - Tim Fink (Breckin Meyer) (2005) *El vuelo del Fénix - Elliot (Giovanni Ribisi) (2004) *Batas blancas - Dale Dodd (Pat Kelly) *Hombre en llamas - Daniel Rosas la voz" (Roberto Sosa) (2004) ]] *Soñadores - Voces adicionales (2003) *Justin y Kelly - Eddie (Brian Dietzen) (2003) *Drum line - Devon (2003) *Devastación: 28 días después - Soldado Jones (2002) *Kevin and Perry - Kevin (2002) *3000 millas al infierno - Voces Adicionales (2001) *Triunfos robados - Aaron (Richard Hillman) Redoblaje (2000) ]] *La novia de Chucky - Jesse (Nick Stabile) (1998) *The Ultimate Gift - Jason Stevens (Drew Fuller) Anime *Nadesico - Akito Tenkawa *Yu Yu Hakusho - Hiei *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Issei Tsubaki *Digimon Frontier - Datamon *Digimon: Data Squad - Marcus Daimon, Merukimon, Spencer Daimon *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Soma de León Menor *Gintama - Takasagi Shinsuke, Shimomoto (ep. 1) *Heat Guy J - Daisuke Aurora *Initial D - Keisuke Takahashi *Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! - Koji Kabuto, Jango *Saikano - Take Películas animadas ]] *Z-Baw: mejores amigos - Plunk (2011) * Tierra Mágica.- Zino *La Isla de los Dinosaurios - Monty (2008) *Garfield: En el mundo real - Jon Bonachon (2007) Películas de Anime *La colina de las amapolas - Yoshio Onodera (2011) *Mis Vecinos los Yamada - Noboru Yamada (2011) *Recuerdos del Ayer - Toshio (2011) *La guerra de los mapaches - Soshiki (2011) *Porco Rosso - Donald Curtis (2010) *Susurros del corazón - Sugimura (2010) *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance - Ryoji Kaji hasta a mediados de la temporada 5]] *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz - Daniel Series de TV Tom Lenk ''' *Andrew Wells en Buffy, la cazavampiros *Andrew Wells en Angel '''Otros *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Ted Mosby (Josh Radnor), Narración e Insertos (temporadas. 1-5: hasta capítulo 105), Lectura del Título (temporadas. 4-5) *Tru Calling (Zach Galifianakis) - Davis *Huesos - Dr. Jack Hodggins (T.J. Thyne) (Temp. 3-4) Dirección *I'll spit on your grave II *Chasing Life (ep. 3-10) * Pond Stars (cap. 1-6) Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" donde hizo voces adicionales. *También participó en el doblaje de Saikano. * Segun la entrevista que le realizo Dubbing Zone, se sabe que le ofrecierón cantar el opening de Digimon Data Squat. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web de Héctor Rocha * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mE667OtFW8&list=UUsSO1lHCGSbuPT_79XRIomw&spfreload=10 Entrevista a Héctor Rocha en Dubbing Zone Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos